This invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to gang mowers.
Gang mowers comprise a plurality of individual mowing units which are linked together and which are towed or propelled together, the arrangement of the gang being such that a much wider swath of grass can be cut in a single pass than is possible with a single mower unit. Gang mowers are commonly used to cut grass on golf courses, but, of course, can be and are used in other applications. Usually the reels of the individual mowers are driven from the wheels or by hydraulic motors.
An example of the prior art is rotary mower described in New Zealand Patent Specification No. 177649 of Multinorm B.V. which described rotary cutters arranged in pairs and preferably dirven by hydraulic motors. It has now been found, however, that electrically driven reel mowers are more efficient, and are better suited to cutting large areas of grass such as on golf courses or airfields.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gang mower wherein the reel of each mower unit is driven by an electric motor. Mowers which are powered by electric motors are known but are operated from a mains supply, this necessitating an electric cord between the mower and the mains supply which of course, places limitations on the areas which can be covered by such mowers.